


Alpha-Omega

by FiraLove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiraLove/pseuds/FiraLove
Summary: Horrible title with a summery to match.Sky goes into heat and Stella learns her best friend's dynamic, and that Sky is in denial about it all. It becomes a race against time to get things figured out.





	Alpha-Omega

Alpha/Omega

            “Are you feeling alright?” Stella asks her best friend, Sky, who is standing in front of a full-length mirror in a skirt.

            “Pants are starting to feel a little stuffy right now, so I made this thing quick,” Sky replies as she adjusts the skirt some. “Does it look bad? Or is it too short?”

            Stella frowns trying to place why her pants-loving best friend was suddenly trying to wear a skirt. “The length is fine, but are you sure you are feeling alright?”

            “Everything is fine” Sky chimes playing with her bangs suddenly.

            A deeper frown takes place on Stella’s lovely features as she goes through a checklist in her head. She knew a lot about her best friend, but her dynamic was something unknown to Stella. It caused worry, but it was rude to ask that kind of question. Though Stella always assumed Sky was an Alpha, there was a chance that she wasn’t.

            “Are you sure a cycle isn’t about to hit?” Stella inquires trying to get an understanding of what is going on.

            Fear sparks through Sky’s green eyes, “Do I smell like I’m going into heat?!”

            Stella’s chest tightens at the sign of fear. If Sky was an Alpha, that fear wouldn’t have appeared, this told Stella everything she needs to know. “Well, it must be soon if pants are stuffy,” Stella tries to keep the blonde calm.

            “I-I guess, it’s only my second,” Sky’s voice became soft, like she was telling a secret. “The first happened during my time with Galra.”

            Surprise fills Stella’s expression, “How weren’t you claimed?!”

            “Made a scary name for myself, before it happened. Not even the Galra want to go near a rabid person,” Sky explains before taking a shaky breath. “I don’t think the others will notice; we’re in the middle of a war. We’re too busy with training and building the Alliance for them to notice.”

            “Shiro, I can see holding back and understanding,” Stella interjects, “Lance, he’s mine, so you don’t have to worry about him.” A smug look crosses Stella’s face at the mention of the Blue Paladin. “It’s more Keith or Hunk you may have to worry about. Hunk not so much, he’s shouldn’t be as interested as the others.”

            “Alteans are so lucky they don’t have to deal with this. Pidge is still too young to be going through this. The Galra do go through it too, probably the only reason why Keith even turned out Alpha,” Sky grumbles taking Stella’s hand suddenly. “But we don’t get along, so maybe… nope, we’re too close in age for him to be able to fight the urge.”

            “I can go talk to Shiro, see if you can move to a different wing of the Castle for your cycle,” Stella suggests with a look of hope.

            The blonde starts to shake her head furiously, “No, I don’t even want him to know about this. I can be normal through this.”

            “Sky, your scent is gonna change and you train with them every day. Someone is gonna notice and there’s no guarantee you’ll be safe,” Stella explains rubbing her thumb over the back of Sky’s hand. “A cold will buy you three days of being locked in your room, but that won’t prevent them from getting scent of the pheromones.”

            Sky starts to rake her hands through her hair, trying to piece together some type of plan. “I could ask Allura to send Pidge and I on a week-long mission. She’ll never know what’s going on.”

            “Honey, you’re gonna be horny as hell. Pidge will know something is up.”

            A groan escapes from Sky’s mouth as everything starts to fall apart in her head. The only plan that could work is getting one of the Alphas to screw her brains out without claiming her. Hunk was a better option for that though, he’d more likely listen to any of her requests. But there was the fact that they could get too lost in the heat of the moment and do it anyway.

            “Alright, what do I do?” Sky whines as she covers her face with her hands.

            “I’m not sure. You seem pretty set on not mating at all, and you have a very large personality that made me think you were an Alpha rather than an Omega,” Stella admits. “Being in denial about your status isn’t a good idea, it will backfire.”

            “I’ve known a good part of my life, my parents had all of us tested when we were born. They just wanted to know what to be prepared for,” Sky spills. “I just assumed it was wrong somehow, because most of my brothers are Alphas.”

            Stella found herself at a loss for words, all she can do is play with Sky’s hair. Try to soothe her friend through physical contact rather than make her over think things more than she already is. Lead fills Stella’s guts as worry bites at her mind. Maybe she’ll speak to Lance to see if he comes up with something.

\-----A/O-----

            The next couple of days passed without anything happening, though Stella noticed how certain single guys would stare a bit longer at Sky. The sight of her long yet strong legs are a treat, since she mostly wore baggy pants or her paladin armor, the skirt spiced things up. Plus, she is starting to give off a certain scent.

            Stella had brought the hidden issue up to Lance, but due to Sky’s denial of being an Omega - he wasn’t much help. Most people accept their place in life, but not Sky. It is going to take a big slap to the face for her to realize there is no changing it. If she did act like a normal person, he would help make sure she picked a good mate, but he couldn’t.

            “This could go really bad, really fast,” Lance whispers to Stella at breakfast. “I’m sure Shiro’s already noticed, since he’s been working with her the most during training.”

            “Well, with him being older, I’m sure he has more control than Keith or Hunk would,” Stella replies as he nods.

            Training is the riskiest thing for Sky, but she refuses to miss it. This worried both Lance and Stella, since Shiro would be more likely to overpower Sky than Keith or Hunk. Hunk has mass on Sky, but he’s too soft to hurt her. Keith is closer in size to Sky, only he had more fighting experience than her, but she had months in the Galra Arena to pick up dirty tactics to get away from him if need be.

            “Maybe work with her in shooting until this passes?” Stella asks with large eyes.

            “I can try,” Lance smiles, “but we all know she doesn’t want to touch guns unless she has to. She’s one of the most stubborn people I have ever met.”

\-----A/O-----

            When training began, Shiro off the bat told the team that Sky would be working with Keith again. Why, he never explained. No one seems to mind too much, since Sky started off training with Keith in the first place. Plus, Shiro has days where he wants to assess how everyone’s progress is doing, before making changes to how they’re training.

            Both parties act weird around each other, their normal banter unable to flow as freely as it normally does. This seems to throw everyone else off, leading to a bad training day. Allura sees things aren’t going the greatest, and cuts it short, hoping tomorrow will be a better day for the team.

            After a hot shower and changing out of her armor, Sky heads towards her room to try and relax for the night. And pray to every God she can think of that this heat of hers passes with ease and no issues. She wouldn’t worry so much if she had access to suppressants, but her first cycle happened off Earth instead of on it. So, now she must try and get Pidge to put a new passcode on her door’s lock, in hopes that would keep everyone out. Maybe she’d allow Stella and Lance in, but that is treading on a dangerous path with letting Lance get so close.

            She’s almost to her room when someone suddenly pulls her into a room, catching her off guard enough that she barely gets a yelp of surprise out before her back is against a wall and the scent of an Alpha engulfs her sense of smell.

            Arousal sets into her system before she even has a chance to see who grabbed her. Of course, the mix of shock and lust has black spots dancing across her vision, so it takes a moment to even get her mind to focus. Fear ebbs in the back of her mind when the dark thoughts flash through.

            “How stupid are you?!” he snaps causing her to flinch.

            Instincts to comply with an Alpha are trying to kick in, only Sky doesn’t know how to listen that well. She will follow the basics of an order, but she likes to go about doing things her way as much as she can. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Sky barks back, fiery green eyes meeting with hard violet ones.

            “You’re about to go into heat, and you aren’t even trying to hide it!” Keith fumes trying to figure out the blonde’s mindset. “Shiro noticed, that’s why he changed up the training today, isn’t it?”

            “I am not going into heat, and even if I was – I could handle any of you if you tried anything,” Sky rebuked crossing her arms.

            The Alpha in Keith can’t help but take notice of the amount of skin his teammate has been showing the past couple of days. The skirt shows off her legs, but she always wore loose fitting tank tops with low scoops, showing nearly all of her sports bra. It never occurred to him before just how womanly of a body she has. It was more than Pidge and even Stella, but not as noticeable as Allura.

            Sky just wants to get to her room and stay there until this passes. Her guts twist as need starts to really set in. Her heat is starting to really affect Keith, she can pick up on the growing scent coming from him.

            “That really explains the change in clothing choices,” he snorts rolling his eyes. “Just face the facts, you’re an Omega and you’re going into your first heat!”

            Sky bites her lip, trying to hold back anything that will give away most of the truth. “It’s not my first. If I can scare off Galra during my cycle, I sure in the hell can keep my own teammates away for a few days!” her mouth runs itself before she fully thinks through her words.

            Keith’s face drops for a moment. “Well, your personality does throw off the idea of you being an Omega, but I doubt you can fight off Shiro if he really lost control for some reason.”

            That only pisses her off. She knows she can throw aliens larger than Hunk across the training room. She’s fought aliens just as strong as Shiro, if not stronger. But she was always letting herself go into that survival mode people can split into when in enough danger.

            A scoff came from Sky, “He’s had a few years to learn control. Besides this is not the point,” she avoids looking at Keith. “Just let me go to my room, I’m not having this talk with you.”

            If only Sky wasn’t in heat, Keith would find this feistiness annoying, rather than as a form to hold his attention. Normally Sky would have stormed off by now, fuming mad about how much they butted heads, but she seemed too fixated to move.

            “You’re just going to get yourself hurt,” he points out.

            Sky takes notice to the space between them. There is a lot of it, but the air is thick with the scent of heat. She knows it is driving them both over the edge, yet that would not stop the argument that is currently happening. But, she doesn’t know what would happen if they got too close, or even allowed something too physical to happen.

            “I am not.”

            “Yes, you are. Now, get smart about this and admit that you need help.”

            A fit of laughter escapes from the blonde, “As if you’d help me.”

            Those words were like a punch in the gut to Keith, “We’re teammates, of course I’ll help!”

            He knows that he isn’t the greatest people person, but he’s been trying to be a better teammate and friend to the others. He still has a long way to go, but it’s the fact that he’s trying that counts, at least according to Shiro and Lance. Even if he doesn’t understand certain social cues or topics of conversation.

            Sure, they don’t get along, but he’s pretty sure there is some level of trust between them. They have a great system that works out when they are on missions together. They know how the other will react to something they do. He is starting to think this heat has her on several emotional edges.

            He starts to see how guarded her body language is, yet he can’t back off and let her out. Not until he knows that she will be okay, and her going through this alone is not sitting well in his mind. Even though he has seen how well Sky can handle herself on the battlefield and in the training hall, instinct says she isn’t okay.

            “We haven’t gotten along since day one! We only train together because Shiro pairs us up so much. I doubt you’d give me the time of day if we were on Earth!” Sky snaps before pushing past him to get to the door.

            The brief moment of skin on skin sends fire to her nerves, her body pleading for her to get more of his touch. Instead, she takes a deep breath to steady herself, take in the room he pulled her into.

            She finally takes notice that he had pulled her into his room. It surprises her how barren it is, bed perfectly made, his jacket hung by the door, but there is nothing personal to the room. No pictures, or added touches to make the place feel like home. Her room is a mess from all the materials and fabrics she’s collected for sewing projects. It kinda makes her chest ache to even think of how lonely he might be.

            Keith runs his hands through his hair, trying to find the right words. “You can still ask for help. Any form of help, the answer I give might surprise you. Plus, you wouldn’t be the only person to suffer through this if it’s not taken care of.”

            “I don’t need help from you or any Alpha!” Sky hurries to the door. “I only need Pidge to give me a different passcode on my door, and not give it out to anyone but Allura or Coran until this passes.”

            “We share a wall!” Keith blurts out, causing her to stop for a moment.

            He is losing his grip on himself, he wants so badly to take in more of her scent. Feel her skin on his. Hear her sweet pleas for more pleasure and release that he could give her. But, he knew she would fight him every inch of the way unless she agreed to it.

            The longer he keeps the fight going, the longer Sky stays. He knows she won’t leave the room admitting he is right. She isn’t that way, she always has to win somehow.

            “A metal wall!” Sky reminds him. “Unless you’re going to magically have some inhuman strength to bust that down, I’m not worried!”

            Keith groans at her response, she could be narrow minded when she’s being stubborn. “Half Galra right here.” He deadpans. “Okay, fine, you can lock yourself away…” he trails off leaving Sky to beam for a moment, “- if you can prove that you won’t need help.”

            Sky froze at his words. Every gear in her brain stops turning because she doesn’t know how to prove to him that she doesn’t need help. And as she tries to think of verbal ways to do so, she realizes that she did not prepare for this cycle in any way. She didn’t store food or water in her room to last the week, wash her other clothes so she wouldn’t have to sit in the same outfit the whole time. She didn’t construct a nest. She did nothing.

            There must be another way she can prove that she’s not helpless right now. Stella could and would help her to a point. But things would be so much easier if she just caved in and asked Keith to just take her in his bed right now – that is her lust-filled animal hindbrain speaking instead of the rational brain thinking.

            “What’s the point of asking for someone to help me out? That takes two people away from missions for a week instead of just me,” she points out suddenly.

            “I’m sure Allura would understand if it kept a member of the team safe from being kidnapped by Galra, if we run into any during this whole ordeal,” he took a step towards her. “Can you even stand to be physically touched without it going down low?”

            Sky shies away from his touch as much as she can until the idea pops into her head. Learn to withstand being touch without giving into the lust, and she may just walk out of here a free woman. She just has to keep things from getting too heated in order to pull through with it. It’s her body, she can control it.

            How well would Keith listen to her if she tells him not to do something? How will she fight him off if he loses control though? Could she prevent him from marking her if he tried? There are too many factors that worry her, but she knows she must do something. Yet, fear holds her in place as her brain tries to spin a plan together.

            “How do I know you’ll stay in control if I come any closer?” she asks, trying to play calm and collected. “I don’t want to get claimed, yet.”

            “You’ll have to trust me like you do out in the field,” Keith replies, taking a small step towards her, just the idea of her coming into arms reach is enough to send everything into overdrive. His heart races a million miles an hour, while his eyes assess all the places he could get to explore. “Why don’t you want to be claimed?”

            “We’re in the middle of a war! Either one of us could die and then there’s the fact we could realize that we are very wrong for each other. Or one of us finds someone better suited to our needs on Earth… There’s a lot of factors and I don’t want to be picked just because I happen to be the only choice,” Sky explains looking away from him, though she does step back when he steps towards her. “You’ve pointed out that my personality doesn’t really say that I am an Omega. What Alpha wants an Omega that isn’t very compliant and fights back? Last I checked, Alphas want a submissive Omega.”

            The Red Paladin has to give it her, she isn’t wrong about a lot of those things. But he understands that she is a soldier just as much as he is. She’s a very strong Omega, both physically and emotionally, a great trait to pass on to children. Children she could protect without his help if something kept him away. She could protect herself for a time as well until help would show up. Sure, Alphas on Earth would find all of these things a big turn off, but Keith could only see them in a positive light right now.

            “You’re right, if we were on Earth right now other Alphas wouldn’t like those things about you,” he replies, softly moving closer. “But, I’m not seeing it like that. Maybe it’s a Galra instincts thing. We are in the middle of a war, and I know how well you can hold your own. Meaning less worry for me, even if instinct would drive anyone else up the wall to check on you.” Her green eyes fill with shock, but she doesn’t move away this time. “You know your limits, and your mate would have to trust that you’d know when to call for help when on a mission but it’s all manageable. Plus, with how strong you are, means any kids you have would be strong too.”

            “The kids would be strong…,” Sky repeats slowly as she takes in his words. Her brain skipping gears because he is complimenting how strong she is. The haze of heat growing thicker because he is saying she’s a suitable mate even if she doesn’t think so. Between her legs is starting to really boil with need as her body begs for her to just agree with him.

             “But, you don’t want to be claimed, so you just have to prove that you can fight the need to be taken,” Keith reminds her. His mouth speaking words that his body and mind don’t want her to hear. He really wants to take her to his bed and touch every bit of skin she has to offer him. Taste that sweetness he can smell growing stronger the longer he draws out this conversation.

            “So, I just have to resist your Alpha needs?” she inquires taking her first step closer. “But how can I know you won’t just rip these clothes off and take me anyway? I know you don’t want to ruin our trust in each other as teammates.” She moves closer as she speaks until there is mere inches between them.

            “You have to have more trust in me as a teammate,” he says in a low tone as his violet eyes haze over from how close the blonde stands to him. Feeling her body heat against his skin sent blood rushing through his veins. His fingers twitch to grab hold of her, but he still holds back.

            “That’s a lot of trust to put on a whim, Kogane,” Sky tells him as her eyes gleam with a playfulness that wasn’t there before. Her hands come up to his chest, but her fingers don’t quite touch the fabric of his shirt. “I guess you’ll have to trust that I don’t get my hands on your knife if you do something I don’t want.”

            “That’s a bet I’m willing to take,” Keith smirks as he draws his Marmora blade and blatantly places it beside the pillow on the bed before stalking back to her.

            She grabs his shirt and guides him to the edge of his bed. His knees hit the side causing him to fall into a sitting position. Any clear thoughts he had left go out the door when Sky climbs into his lap, her hands releasing his shirt and sliding up into his hair tilting his head back.

            The amount of control she has in the moment is sexier than he thought it would be. It makes him want her more, but he has to let her go at her pace. Let her think she doesn’t need his touch then rip the rug out from under her and get her to plead his name over and over again.

            “Don’t bitch about the case of blue balls you’re about to get,” she warns before pressing her lips to his, preventing a response.

            Keith moans into the contact as his hands reach for her rear, allowing him to adjust how she sits in his lap before she can leave space between their hips. He closes that gap, feeling the heat of her core on the growing bulge in his pants. Sky moans in return, giving the opening to slip his tongue into her mouth.

            Sky almost loses her grip on reality when his warm tongue tangles with hers, her body pleading for them to do more. Feeling the tent growing against her core sends her mind spiraling at the threat of the friction. One movement and she knows it would be her undoing, because she’s starting to realize how much she wants that cock inside her now. She needs to come up with a way to lose some of this tension without Keith realizing what she is doing.

            Keith’s hands trail up her legs, pushing up her skirt some, but he doesn’t go under it. Instead, he places them on her waist, pushing up her shirt some to get a feel for the soft skin that lays there. Only he’s still wearing his gloves, which takes away from it all. They have to go, and Sky seems to think the same, since she pulls away from the kiss and pulls at the offending objects.

            “These need to go,” she demands removing one glove.

            Using his teeth, he pulls the other off. This causes the blonde to stare as the scent of her arousal becomes even stronger. He can feel the damp spot growing on his pants, causing pride to swell in his chest at the fact he is the cause of it. Now, he just wants to hear an endless stream of her moans and pleas.

            Wrapping an arm around her as he pulls her close, he starts lightly trailing kisses down her neck and shoulder, searching for that sweet spot. He could feel her body shiver, her nails digging into his scalp. He carefully trails kisses back up her neck, until he finds that pulse of hers and nips at it before gently sucking.

            “Oh my,” Sky moans under her breath.

            The arousal grows more, but she isn’t over the edge yet. His brain searches for ideas to tip her over the edge, but she grabs his face between her hands and presses their lips together in a heated kiss, before she trails them down his neck.

            Sky gives Keith the very treatment he gave her, finding that sweet pulse on his neck before leaving her own love mark. Keith groans under her as she gently sucks at the spot. His hips bucking up into hers, rubbing his bulge to her core.

            Her vision blurs for a moment at the sweet bliss that comes from the attention her core got. Her breath gets shaky as she rests her head on his shoulder for a moment, trying to keep control but her core needs something to fill it. She needs to reach some form of release without going too far.

            “What?” Keith teases into her ear, as he starts to grind against her core some more. “Can’t handle a little attention?”

            Sky moans as her body relaxes at the attention, her mind becoming too fuzzy to even remember what it is she is aiming for. She had no idea the start of her heat would be this intense. They’ve barely begun, and she can hardly keep the sliver of sanity she has left. “I’m just catching my breath.”

            A devilish grin crosses Keith’s lips as one hand slips up her thigh, heading towards her core. Sky’s breath hitches when the tip of his fingers barely graze the cotton of her damp panties, her hand shooting down and grabbing his wrist and pushing it away. “Someone’s soaking wet already. Just admit that you want it.”

            “I don’t want it or need it,” she hisses before pushing him back into the mattress. “I mean, look at how dressed we are.”

            “Your scent tells me otherwise, besides clothes can still come off. We’ve barely started. Five minutes doesn’t prove anything.”

            “Shut up.”

            She quickly seals his mouth with hers before he says another cocky remark that adds more fire to the burning pit between her legs. Her hips rolling against his as her hands pin his down to prevent him from stealing other touches that could cause her to lose it all. Both groan at the friction caused from their hip grinding.

            Keith knows what she’s doing, trying to keep control by minimizing the amount of touching he did. Well, he wants more of her skin to touch and taste. He wants to drive her crazy until he can take her because she will be begging him to do so.

            A rhythm starts between their hips, causing more moans from them. A thin layer of sweat forming, until Sky can’t take it anymore. She pulls away, releasing his hands, and removes her own shirt, tossing it across the room. Keith has to take a moment to stare at the pale skin exposed to him.

            Small scars spot all across her torso, proof of her fights in the arena. Fights she shouldn’t have been in, but at the same time he is thankful she was, because it kept the Galra from claiming her for themselves. His fingers drag across her stomach, before he grabs her waist and rolls so he’s on top.

            “Now it’s my turn,” he smirks before placing a trail of kisses across her stomach before dragging his tongue along the same trail.

            Sky moans as her hands try to push him away. “W-what?” she stammers as her cheeks flush from his actions. “That’s not fair.”

            “You thinking I couldn’t touch you during this is unfair. Just because you have control of your actions doesn’t mean you have control over mine,” he explains dragging his nails down her thighs.

            A moan escapes from Sky as her toes curl, while he slides down her body. She did think she could get away with it, but he caught on to her plan. She curses at him as his lips brush her inner thigh. “Damn you,” she groans as he sneaks further up until his nose brushes her core.

            “You smell so sweet…” he comments before nuzzling it again, this time moving the tip towards her clit. “You just have to admit that you want it.”

            “Or you stop when I say to,” she replies as she grabs the fabric of his shirt, pulling it up until it comes over Keith’s head. “So, this will have to go.”

            His eyes narrow some, “It’s called a compromise. But if I have to lose my shirt, this has to go,” he jerks the skirt down to her knees. “I want to see your expression as you unravel.”

            “Careful! I just made that!” Sky protests at his rough treatment of her hard work.

            “That’s what you care about,” he remarks before nipping at the tender flesh of her thighs, switching between each one. Slowly inching up towards her core, his nose rubbing it every time he turned to the other side. “You gotta tell me what you want, or I’ll just keep at this until I can’t hold back,” he finally pushes the skirt off the rest of the way, leaving her only in her bra and panties.

            “I want some release,” she admits to him.

            Keith smiles up at her, but a darkness dances across his expression as well. His tongue draping across her core as he took a slow lick over her panties, preventing her from getting the full experience. A long moan escapes from Sky’s throat as he keeps at it, teasing her clit.

            “Oh god,” she moans grabbing his hair to pull him closer. “You’re doing this on purpose.”

            The amount of bliss he causes with just his tongue through her underwear is nearly enough, but she needs more. Her stomach coils as the heat builds up for her climax, her hips bucking to get more.

            “M-more, I need more…” she whines when Keith’s hands hold down her hips.

            “Are you admitting to needing it?” he questions, teasing her entrance with a single finger waiting to remove the piece of cotton that prevents him from getting the full taste of her.

            He wants to take in her taste before he gets her to plead for his cock to be buried deep inside of her. But he has a plan to get her to become a begging mess for him, this was the starting phase for it.

            “I said I need a release not your dick!” she cries out as the tip of his finger teases her more. “You can get that taste you crave so much if you add a finger to the mix.”

            Keith hums in approval to her words as he hooks his finger through the panties and removes them swiftly. His tongue finds her warm, wet and so sweet core, lapping at her flowing juices as he moans in pleasure. She reminds him of honey, only she’s sweeter to him. Knowing what she tastes like only makes him want to get lost in the warmth of her core more.

            “Ke-Keith!” Sky moans digging her fingers into his hair pulling him closer again.

            One hand held onto her thigh, his nails lightly digging in to the pale skin while the other carefully slips up into her core. He can sense she is still nervous, making her entrance tight as his finger pushes in. Another moan escapes Sky’s lips causing his cock to throb with desperation.

            Heat dances up and down Sky’s body as Keith’s tongue and finger go to work on building her climax. Her insides feel like they are boiling, but the sweat covering her skin makes it feel cold at the same time. Her heart is racing as his tongue pays attention to her clit, while his finger finds a sweet spot that nearly tears a scream from her.

            She is so close, just a bit longer and she’ll be there. Then she can make an escape from his magic touch. The heat coils tighter as he thrusts into her faster, her back arching in response. Her body hums in pleasure as she almost hits her peak, but he stops.

            “Wha-?” she starts as her body screams in protest to the loss of his finger and tongue, moving to a sitting position to get a better view of what is going on.

            “I need attention,” he says simply, getting up and removing his pants but leaving his boxer briefs on. A playful look crosses his features as he kicks the jeans across the room and comes up to Sky’s face, placing short kisses on her lips. “I’m not going to let you get all the fun, you’ll run away if I do that.”

            “Damn you!” Sky hisses as he starts attaching his lips to her neck again.

            “You could have gotten Hunk or even Shiro, but I had a feeling you’d do what you could to get out of this,” He tells her between kisses. “Now, how do you want to return the favor?”

            Sky groans before flopping back onto the mattress a pouty look forming on her lips. “I don’t know anything about that,” she admits in hopes of escaping it.

            “Well, there’s your hand you can use, or your tongue and mouth. I’ll guide you to make it feel good,” he swoops down, trailing his tongue across the bottom of her sports bra. “I think this should go, I can give them some attention as you make up your mind.”

            She whines more, hitting a fist against the mattress. Things have gone completely out of control. He is driving her into a corner that makes her want more and more of him at every turn, but she nods at the removal of her bra.

            Keith wastes no time getting it off, focusing on one bud with his mouth and the other with a hand. Knowing she’s come down some from her almost climax, he can’t help but run his free hand down to her core, his thumb teasing her clit again.

            “Keith, you bastard!” Sky cries out as her body arches into his as her nails find some of his skin to dig into. “Damn you.”

            He smirks a bit, while he sucks at her bud before switching to give the other one attention. “Make up your mind yet? I can keep bringing you there but never give what you want.”

            He makes threats without them being true threats because most of what he’s doing is what she wants, just not to the full goal. The magic he was working between her chest and clit makes it hard for her to think straight, as she feels her climax build up again, approaching the peak faster this time in hopes of release.

            “F-fine…” she pants while trying to clear her lust fogged mind. “I’ll suck you off.” The words left her mouth before she really thought about them.

            “I’ll take the finish if you swallow,” he states with a dark and lustful look in his violet eyes.

            “So, you get off and I don’t! Twice now you’ve cut me off!” she protests sitting up to meet his gaze.

            “I’ll finish you this time if you do. I told you, compromise,” he promises, cupping her cheek before kissing her some more.

            He could get used to kissing Sky. Her lips are soft and warm and feel nice against his. She makes it a battle, which keeps it in a cycle of who will win next. He is soon gonna feel those lips wrap around his throbbing cock.

            “You better not mark me!” is Sky’s only reply before they adjust to pleasure each other.

            Keith discards his underwear before moving to the head of the bed. Carefully, he guides her into the position they would need to do this together. An uneasy look passes over Sky’s face as she wraps a hand around his shaft.

            “Take your time,” Keith says softly to assure her, his breath already teasing her core.

            Sky takes a couple of deep breathes before dipping down and starts sucking his tip, making him moan before his tongue finds her entrance and gives it attention. She moans as her thighs shake some. He has pushed her body to limits she didn’t know it has. Carefully, she goes lower on his cock, feeling his pulse running through it, every twitch it makes when she sucks it just right.

            Slowly, memories of certain romance novels she read back on Earth drift through her mind. She pumps her hand up and down his shaft a bit, before adding a twist to it. Moans and groans vibrate through Keith’s tongue into her core causing her to moan. His hips buck for her to go lower, which she does until she can’t before going back up.

            “Just like that, Sky,” Keith comments between laps of his tongue before adding a finger to her core, which clenches down as soon as it enters.

            A desperate moan escapes from Sky while he’s mostly in her mouth, sending vibrations down his shaft. He gets harder, she is sure that he is getting close. The large pool of heat in her stomach is about to burst.

            Carefully, Keith adds a second finger to the mix as his tongue pays attention to her clit. Then he slowly picks up the pace of his thrusts. Since he’s played his cards right, he’s gonna bury himself deep inside this very core and fill her with more pleasure than she can handle.

            It doesn’t take either long to finish, but Sky isn’t fully prepared for Keith’s, causing her to choke and sputter as she tries to follow his request but has to pull away before he’s done. Gasping for air and wiping her mouth on the back of her hand.

            Keith finishes lapping up the last of her juices before pulling her against his chest, trailing kisses across her shoulders. “You did good, there’s time to grow and learn.”

            “Don’t think this is happening again,” she retorts as her cheeks become red with embarrassment.

            “You have a whole week to get through,” he reminds her, “I doubt you’ll stay away once we are done tonight. Since, as I recall you just said not to mark you.”

            She crosses her arms and pouts, “I had hoped you didn’t hear that.”

            He hums as he trails his nose down her neck, “You were a bit loud about it, kinda hard to miss.”

            Sky tries to keep up the pouting face, but his hands groping her breast and playing with her clit prevent that. How he could please her body this much while barely knowing her, drove her crazy. A low moan escapes her lips as she feels him growing hard again against her thigh.

            “I want you,” he whispers, kissing behind her ear, his breath tickling while doing so.

            She finds it hard to take it completely serious. Yes, physically he wants her; it can be felt and seen, but he probably won’t want her after her heat passes. Who knows where they’ll be when the next one rolls around, but he’ll probably just come around for that.

            “Physically,” she mutters trying to hold back the negative emotions building in her chest.

            “Sky, what did I say earlier about your qualities?” Keith asks, reminding her of the words he used to get her this far.

            “That no Earthly Alpha would want me,” she pouts.

            He can’t help but chuckle at those words, “Not the exact words I used, but sure. But, I pointed them out because at first, I found them annoying. Now, I want them to keep them which means I do want you.”

            “You’re not marking me,” she states quickly eyeing him over her shoulder. “I’ll keep saying it until it gets through that thick Alpha skull of yours.”

            This time it’s Keith’s turn to pout, or it looked like a pout to Sky. His violet eyes remind her of a puppy who just got scolded. But, before she can take a second look, he pins her to the mattress. “And I’m telling you I’m serious, if either one of us comes to regret it…,” He has to think about it, which causes doubt for Sky. “I’ll hand you my knife and let you stab me – kill me even.”

            “No mark,” she says firmly. “And don’t even think of threatening to not finish this mess YOU caused.”

            “You were turned on every time I did,” he teases with both his words and cock at her entrance.

            Sky moans as it rubs against her slick folds, but this is all unfair. Had she not fallen into lust so fast this wouldn’t have gone so far. Now, she is stuck in the room and bed of an Alpha, who is not afraid to play dirty with her to get what he wants. Since she was in denial before all of this happened, she doesn’t have the comfort of a nest or even her room to help ease the uneasy tension in the back of her mind.

            Keith can smell a lingering scent of fear from Sky as he buries his nose in her neck. Nothing he has said or done has eased that last bit of fear away, and it will leave a dark feeling in his chest if he keeps going without it being gone. He looks at the blade next to his pillow, before his eyes drift across all of his room.

            Realization dawns on him in that moment. Everything in this room is covered in the scent of an Alpha. Sky’s an omega, who hasn’t made a nest or even prepared for her heat. He had moved this so fast he hadn’t thought to do this at least in her room to help her feel better. He’s trying to prove he’d make a good mate, and this isn’t doing that. “Let’s go to your room before we keep going.”

            Shock fills the blonde’s expression when he says that, “Really?” is the only thing that comes out of her.

            “Yeah,” he nods moving away from her and getting off the bed.

            Slowly, she follows but her knees wobble when she stands. He quickly grabs her elbow to help steady her. He gently curses himself for not holding back when this is her first time, of course her body is going to be weak from all the pleasure he put her through.

            Then, without thinking about anything else, they moved from one room to the other. Passing no one else in the hall, it helped that they didn’t have far to go. Sky actually locks her door behind them as ease settles throughout her body. Now that she feels better, she could see changing her mind about a few things.

            Keith takes in the chaos that is Sky’s room. Rolls of fabrics and materials lean against the corner of the wall, while random piles of it spread out across the room. Some of them are scraps from past or current projects. There is a threat of sewing needles across the floor as well, if he doesn’t watch where he is stepping.

            “Sorry about the mess…” Sky apologizes before carefully brushing the needles away from the area of her bed. “I was working on some stuff the other night, I forgot to clean up.”

            “You’re fine.” He moves to the bed, “Now, lay out the ground rules, so you are completely comfortable.”

            She crawls into the middle of the bed, her side brushing his arm. He takes this time to smack her rear, getting a small squeal of surprise.

            “The biggest rule, should come as no surprise to you: no marking.” She comes up behind him trailing kisses along his shoulder and up his neck. “No knotting, unless I say you can.” A small whimper escapes Keith’s chest, she feels the whine as her hands explore how toned he is. “Just general if I say no don’t do it. IF you get uncomfortable, tell me; communication is key. Do you have any rules?” A hint of teasing laces her voice as she nips his ear.

            “No rules, just the request you don’t say stop when I got my dick in you,” he replies turning and capturing her lips. “And let me knot the first time, then there’s no complaints.”

            He gently presses her into the mattress while rubbing his hardened cock at her entrance, earning a moan from Sky. “Fine, ask each time.”

            She seals the kiss again, her tongue runs along his bottom lip, asking to be let in which he does. The scent of arousal grows stronger again, the hint of fear gone now that they were in her room.

            Keith pulls away, “Don’t want you to get sore, take the first round slowly.”

            He moves down her body, kissing every bit of skin he can as he does. He pays attention to her breasts when he passes them, nips at her sides and rubs his thumb into her hips. Every little touch earns a moan and her body shivers with anticipation. Her entrance is dripping by the time he gets to it, but still gives it extra attention.

            “I think we’ll be fine,” Sky groans as he teases her clit while two fingers pump in and out of her. “I’m done waiting.”

            “It’ll hurt if we don’t do this right. You have clearly admitted to never having done this before,” he explains kissing her thighs.

            Sky whimpers at his response but doesn’t argue with him anymore. Her body just wants more attention from him, yet she wants another release and maybe a nap. This slow torment he has put her body through is exhausting.

            “Alright,” he says finally giving her slick lips a quick kiss before coming up and actually kissing her. “I want you to tell me when if it’s painful.”

            His tip is poking at her entrance, begging to be buried deep inside her, but this part had to go slow. A nod of the head while moaning is all he gets from Sky. Carefully, he starts to press into her, watching for any flicker of pain that could cross her flushed expression.

            Her green eyes haze over with lust as she watches him slowly slide into her. His slow pace is an agony in a way, because she wants him deep inside of her rather than barely inside at all. Yet, the look in his eyes tells her that he is worried about something.

            “Like that?” Still moving at a snail’s pace.

            “Oh, dear lord, you’re filling,” Sky groans when he’s only half way in.

            “Want me to start here?” He questions with a bit of worry in his violet eyes.

            A small frown forms on her lips, “I’m trying to get you to stop worrying and start the dirty talk.” That is not something he was expecting from her. “I’ll tell you to stop if something hurts, but you don’t have to treat me like a glass doll.” Her legs hook around his waist, pulling their hips together and burying him completely in her warmth, releasing a moan.

            Keith freezes in surprise, but the look of bliss on Sky’s face gets him going again quickly. She would be fine, she trusts him to stop when she says something; he knows this. He had told her she is strong, only to treat her like something that would break under his touch.

            “Keith,” she whines moving her hips some.

            The pull of her tight walls on his cock causes a sharp intake of breath before he realizes what she’s waiting on. “Sorry, just thinking about how I’m gonna make a mess out of you.” He grins before pulling back very slowly, until he’s almost fully removed from her core. Then slowly pushes back in, her nails digging into his forearms while his name streams from her lips. “You’re so tight.”

            He keeps the slow pace easing her into it and to watch her expression as she unravels under him. A thin sheen of sweat forms across her skin as she fights to keep her eyes open in the waves of pleasure he sends through her body.

            “M-more,” she pants pulling him down, her lips brushing his neck.

            He picks up the speed just enough to cause her back to arch, lengthy moans pour out of her. “You like my dick in your pussy?” The Alpha lines kisses down her throat while his hands knead her breasts.

            “Yes,” she moans moving her hips with his, sending waves of pleasure through his body.

            Their hips thrusting together creates a sloppy rhythm that is pleasing to them both. Moans and dirty whispers come from the two of them. Nails dig into skin, even drag across it when a very pleasing spot is hit. Heated kisses and more love bites shower their necks and shoulders.

            His knot starts to form, “I’m close,” he pants as her walls clenching around him as she gets close.

            “Me too,” she replies pulling him into a kiss.

            Sky didn’t think this would feel as good as it is. Keith is hitting all the right places while his hands work magic on her breasts. His moans and groans sent fire to her core while her climax came closer. One of his hands left her chest, lifting her hips as he thrusts faster while his knot grew.

            “I’m gonna fill you with my seed,” he moans as they hit their release, but he kept thrusting into her. Slowing down, careful now that he’s knotted inside her.

            “Oh, Keith…” exhaustion evident on her voice while he moves them onto their sides. Exhaustion the only thing left in her green eyes, besides the remains of bliss.

            He places a kiss on her forehead, “rest for a while.” Sleep quickly took over both of them.

\-----A/O-----

            A loud banging on Sky’s door wakes them some time later. Confusion is mixed into their exhausted expressions as they try to piece together what woke them up. Only for more pounding to sound from the door.

            “SKY!” Stella yells through the locked door. “SKY! YOU HAVE TO ANSWER ME BEFORE I HAVE THIS DOOR OPENED!”

            “Keith, can you unlock the door?” Sky groans wrapping the blanket around herself more. “I’m too tired to figure out why she’s yelling.”

            He doesn’t verbally answer her, instead he plants a soft kiss to the side of her head before heading over to the door and unlocking it.

            “SKY! OPEN THE DOOR!” Stella shouts still pounding on it.

            Sky raises her voice enough to be heard, “it’s open, let yourself in!”

            Stella marches into the room her sight set on only Sky, then sees Keith beside the doorway. Gray eyes scan the blonde Omega from head to toe, even if she is still under the bedsheets. Once she felt Sky looked unharmed and content did Stella relax.

            “You have three seconds to explain,” Stella says crossing her arms, the mama bear coming out of her.

            Fear sinks into both parties’ gut while looking between Stella and each other. Words on how to explain escaping them while their hearts race. Stella seems real pissed about what they have done, even though it is only natural for them to do it.

            “We made a deal?” Keith starts vaguely, completely unsure on how to handle an angry Stella.

            “Several of them,” Sky corrects quickly, “but it’s all good.”

            A brow raises from Stella while she turns to Keith, only to realize his undress. “Put that away!”

            Keith quickly covers himself with his hands, while Sky throws a pillow at him for better coverage. “We weren’t expecting any visitors,” he tries to explain.

            “We left the clothes in the other room.” Sky says shyly keeping her eyes from Stella.

            A feed up sigh passes from Stella, “then one of you go get them.”

            “Go fetch.” Sky states to Keith pointing to the door.

            “I’m not a damn dog.” He mutters loud enough for the girls to hear, but leaves to get the clothes they forgot about.

            “No, you’re a cat.” Sky quips, trying to kill the tension with humor.

            Stella’s steely gaze turns fully to Sky now, “you said, you made several **deals**?” She cocks a hip.

            “I got off, he got off – it’s all good.” Sky tires to reason.

            Keith comes back, wearing his pants and the rest of their clothes. “Yup.” He makes a pop on the ‘p’, sitting on the edge of the bed. No matter how angry Stella is, it is not going to keep him from Sky.

            “Eye, you off the bed,” Stella orders him with a tilt of her head.

            He crosses his arms with a stubborn look, “make me.”

            “He can stay.” Sky states while pulling his shirt from the pile and putting it on. “There was no foul play.” Even climbs into his lap to prove that she wants him there.

            Stella is getting all the little messages they putting out with their body language. Yet, something still did not sit right with her. They are acting guilty about something and she needs to know what it is.

            “SO, when these ‘deals’ were conceived, just how in heat were you?” Stella asks tilting her head to the side.

            Sky’s eyes narrow with thought, trying to figure out how to explain she had control when this all went down. “I used fanfiction as a guide to giving head.”

            Surprise floods Keith’s expression, “really? I didn’t know fanfiction covered that.”

            “Okay then… Well, I guess that answers my question.” Stella’s cheeks flush a bit. “So, since you have nothing here for a heat. I’ve got Lance getting food and water, while I go get you nesting supplies.” Then realizes how bad it could turn out if another Alpha came to this room. “Or do you want someone else to bring the food and water?”

            “No, Lance.” Keith huffs sharply and plops his head on Sky’s, while caging her in with his arms.

            Sky wiggles back against his chest, “how ‘bout Coran?” she asks sweetly.

            “That’ll do.” He agrees amiably with a small shrug. “But he’s not allowed to ask ridiculous questions.”

            Stella shrugs understandably. It is true that Coran knew about the dynamic from the Galra, but he’d want to understand how it is different between humans and Glara. It weirds them all out when they have to explain any of this to him or Allura, expect for Pidge – to her it’s all Science.

            “Can you keep the clothes on for the next thirty minutes while we get the supplies?” Stella queries.

            “No, we have to have a quickie right now.” Keith smarts off, reinstating his dominance.

            “Sky.”

            “On it.” Sky smacks Keith in the arm, “Bad Alpha.”

            The Alpha gives a small play whimper, “I’m sorry.” As Stella walks out the door.

\-----A/O-----

            Keith has laid back on the bed with Sky on his chest, who has turned over, giving small pecks; when Stella comes back in with a load of blankets and pillows. “It’s gonna be a bit longer on the food, since I told Lance it would now be for two.” Stella says dropping the pile onto the floor by the bed.

            “Really?” Sky whines putting her face down on her lover’s chest.

            “Oh, you’ll survive,” Stella retorts, “besides, I don’t see any condoms out, yet.”

            The couple pales at the mention of birth control. It had slipped both of their minds and they had already done a round without it.

            A look of minor disgust crosses Stella’s face, “really, you two?”

            “Do you even have condoms?” Keith asks Sky.

            “No, do you?” She replies.

            “No, I’m not Lance trying to get laid on the daily.”

            Stella interrupts primly, “we have a very healthy intimate life, thank you very much.”

            Keith cringes, remembering that Stella is with Lance.

            “Open mouth, insert foot.” Sky teases the Alpha. “But we can kill that time with nest making.” She moves to straddling his waist before planting a quick kiss on his lips. “Gotta do this right!”

            “While you guys are doing that, I’ll hunt down the protection.” Stella states heading for the door, “since you won’t want Lance bringing that to you.”

            Keith shutters, “he’d never let me live that down.”

            “‘I can’t believe you weren’t prepared Keith. A Gentleman would never go in raw unless actually trying,’ is something he’d say.” Sky replies getting off the bed and looking at one of the pillows from the pile Stella brought.

            Stella snickers, “he would say exactly that.” With that she left them alone to find the rest of their needs.

            Sky starts arranging the nest on the bed when something crosses her mind, “how do we know we’ll have enough condoms?”

            Keith’s face drops, “I don’t know, we’ll have to ask Stella when she gets back.”

            The nest is built quickly, since Sky isn’t picky and has extra hands to help her out. By the time Stella gets back they have settled into it, having a hard time keeping their hands to themselves. Stella clears her throat causing them to freeze for a moment before righting themselves.

            “Here,” Stella states simply tossing an unmarked package onto the bed.

            “How do we know we have enough?” Sky spouts out right away grabbing the box.

            “The castle makes them, if you run out say something,” Stella shrugs simply. “Coran is on his way with the food and water – just hold it together a bit longer.” She refers to what she walked in, causing the two to flush some.

            “Can’t help it.” Sky mutters, being the reddest of the two.

            “I trust you to make sure she’s taken care of, Keith.” Stella states pointing at the Alpha. “You have chosen to fuck her for her heat, so you have responsibilities; can’t just up and leave once you got your fill.”

            He sits up as a growl escapes his chest, “I’ll take of her!”

            Sky quickly grabs hold of him to prevent him from attacking her best friend, fear flashing through her system at the thought of him getting too upset. “He’s been doing so, no limit pushing or straining.” She explains to Stella.

            Stella relaxes at her friend’s words, seeing Keith get protective also assured her. Even now she can see him responding to Sky’s burst of distress by stroking the Omega’s hair. “Just making sure. I know you don’t want to be claimed, so it just worries me a bit since you missed protection.”

            “For a single round…. It’s just the start of my heat.” Sky pouts leaning against Keith.

            Stella throws her hands up in defeat as Coran walks in with bags of food and water. “Okay, forgive me for caring. Just leave those close to the bed.” She orders Coran before he has a chance to get a question out.

            “Alright,” he replies putting the bags down. “Is there anything else I can do?”

            “No, but thank you.” Sky says quickly wanting the two to get out now. The prove that she is finally set with all of the basic needs sets into her mind, putting the Omega instinct into overdrive. That meant the need to be taken has truly taken and she has someone to do just that. “Now, please get out.”

            Stella took the cue to pull Coran out with her, while Sky jumps up to lock the doors behind them. A smile of triumph crossing her lips as the air fills with the scent of her heavy heat, Keith returning it with a smirk of his own as she climbs into the nest again. His nose pressing to her throat when she’s within reach, taking in a stronger dose of the scent.

            “Mmm, as bad we both want to right now…” a whine escapes Sky at his words, “we haven’t eaten since before training. I’m sure you don’t want Stella to kill me for not taking care of you,” he explains getting the food and water.

            “No, I’m quiet enjoying your dick too much at the moment to want that,” she relies with a pout.

            He suddenly pins her to the bed, rubbing his jean covered bulge against her naked core, “Is that all your enjoying from me is it?”

            Sky lets out a moan as the rough fabric rubs on her sensitive area, “okay, I like the kisses and touching.” He pushes the shirt up, exposing her stomach which he starts to kiss and nip at. She squeals some, trying to wiggle from his grasp. “We haven’t gotten to deeply know each since all of this happened.”

            “We can remedy that while we eat and rest in between our fun time.” He replies letting her back up. “Now eat something before I find a way to force feed you.”

\-----A/O-----

            The two fell into a pattern of eating, talk to get to know each other, fucking when it go steamy, and sleeping when they were tried. They barely kept track of the time of day it was, since they weren’t following any type of schedule like they normally did.

            “Harder.” Sky moans holding her rear up, while Keith thrusts into her from behind.

            He leans down, giving her what she asks for, “want me to fuck you hard?” He moans as her walls clench around him.

            “Please,” she begs before pressing her neck against his face. “Bite me.” He only nips her neck knowing how she didn’t want to be marked, but she lets out a whine. “No, harder.”

            “You don’t want to be marked,” he states stopping all movement.

            She groans into the pillow before looking over her shoulder, “I changed my mind. Now mark me and keep fucking me; I’m so close.” She barks at him.

            Surprise swept through him, but excitement quickly replaces it at the thought of being able to mark her; claim her as his own. He pulls out and flips her onto her back, giving her a heated kiss before she can say anything, “then you mark me too.”

            Sky looked at him in surprise, she hadn’t thought he’d want to be marked. The thought that he wants to be with her makes her chest tighten, but she finally nods. “Okay, I can do that.”

            He buries himself back inside her and going starting at a slow pace again, building up the speed at a steady rate. Both moan as their climaxes build, sharing a heated kiss before moving to each other’s necks. Hips moving together as more heat built up between them.

            Keith grabs a handful of blonde hair to expose her neck more then sinks his teeth into the tender flesh of her scent gland. A burst of copper fills his mouth when he breaks the skin. A small whimper of pain escapes from Sky’s lip before she returns the bite, her nails digging into his back. Then hold it until they hit their releases.

            Gently, they lick the wounds while coming down from their high, hips still slowly meeting each other until too tired to even move. His arms hold her close to his chest, kissing the top of her head, “go to sleep; I’ll run to the med bay to get some bandages.”

            “You can’t leave after that,” she whines nuzzling into his neck.

            “And we don’t want infection setting in.” He reasons, making her look up at me. “It’ll be a quick run, you won’t even know I’m gone. If you go to sleep right now, you’ll really never know.”

            She pouts while he pecks her lips, “fine.”

            They get comfortable, needing to wait for his knot to go down so he can pull out. They have remembered condoms since being given them. Sky falls asleep quickly while he doses off a bit before having to leave her alone.

\-----A/O-----

            On his way back from the med bay, Keith ran into Stella, who looks surprised to see him out of Sky’s room. Her gray eyes narrow when she notices the bandages and antibiotic cream in his hands.

            “What happened?” She demands coming up to him.

            “Nothing bad!” He exclaims before taking off into a sprint. “Can’t keep Sky waiting!”

            Stella quickly follows demanding an answer from him, answers he isn’t giving. He made it into the room, but couldn’t get it to lock since Stella is right on his tail and opened the door as soon as he closed it.

            “KEITH!” Stella shouts, waking up Sky with a jolt. “Explain now!”

            “Our time together was short; but I love you, Sky.” Keith says quickly moving away from the door.

            “I was sleeping!” Sky snaps sitting up and throwing a pillow at her best friend.

            Stella’s gaze turns to the blonde, her eyes falling onto the mark on Sky’s neck. “What the hell is that?!” She whips to Keith holding out a finger, “You marked her! You know she didn’t want to be!”

            Sky quickly pulls on Keith’s shirt again and moves between them, “he’s marked too, I changed my mind.” Stella takes a moment to look over Keith and finally notices the similar mark on his neck. “He went to the med bay to get bandages, so they don’t get infected.”

            Stella steps back some, “oh, okay.” She smiles some, “sorry, I over reacted.”

            Sky nods before something dawns on her and she looks at Keith, “wait, you love me?”

            His brows knot together, “of course, I do. I’ve spent a lot of time thinking about it the past few days.” He pulls her close, “you can still murder me in the future if you don’t believe me.”

            “That’s so sweet,” her green eyes glowing with a new emotion. “I’ll keep that in mind, but I’m not worried since I love you, too.”

            Stella watched the sweet moment before her, only to recall that Sky still has a couple days of heat left. “I’m going to leave you two alone.” She steps out of the room.

            “Is that why you changed your mind?” He asks placing his forehead on hers.

            “Yes, or else I wouldn’t have told you to.” She replies cupping his cheeks kissing him.

            He kisses her back, lifting her up and lays her on the bed. “Now, I’m really gonna breed the fuck out of you,” He grabs the box of condoms and tosses it across the room. “I’m gonna make you fat with my pups.”

            “Oh, damn,” Sky breathes as her cheeks flush, “please do. Make me round with your pups.” They quickly tear off the few articles of clothing they have on, getting back into the motions of things.

\-----A/O-----

            The other paladins are gathered in the dining hall for breakfast, when Sky and Keith walk in. Keith only in a pair of pajama pants, while Sky wore his shirt with short-shorts. All eyes are on the new couple.

            “They live,” Pidge comments adjusting her glasses.

            “Sky was only in heat, not killing him,” Hunk says with a confused look. “Plus, they had plenty of food and water.”

            Stella and Lance are hiding knowing smirks, while Shiro and Allura look happy to have the two missing team members back. Coran looks eager to ask questions but hasn’t. Pidge looks over the couple again, while Hunk went on with eating when she noticed the marks on their necks.

            “They have marks! They marked each other!” She exclaims standing up, “who gets to kill who?”

            Both blush at the comment but give shy smiles.

            “I get to - with his knife,” Sky answers taking Keith’s hand in hers. “But I’m not worried about it.”

            “Why? What is gong on?” Shiro asks looking concerned.

            “Huh, easiest way to put it is that Sky shouldn’t go on any more missions for a long time,” Keith replies as his smile brightens.

            Confusion crosses Stella’s face as she stands up, “Why is that? Keith, I gave you two protection.”

            “Yes, please clarify what you two mean about Sky not rejoining our missions.” Allura inquires folding her hands together, worry fill her blue eyes.

            Sky smiles more and places a hand on her lower stomach, “we made the choice to start a family.”

            “Is that a good idea?” Shiro asks crossing his arms, “we are in the middle of a war, and we don’t know when it will be over or what can happen during this.”

            “We have it somewhat worked out, but we are not sure if things took,” Keith explains with a nervous look. “But we were hoping everyone would help us plan everything else out once we knew for sure.”

            It took a moment for everything to settle in everyone’s minds and when it did the room burst with questions and plans. Everyone had ideas and plans to help the two if need be. Because they were a family and they would make it all work out in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I was pregnant when I wrote this, and have debated to post it. It was some weird idea my brain wanted to try. Probably won't write another A/B/O Dynamic fic.


End file.
